Boat Trip: A Charmed Cruise
by Kohala
Summary: The Charmed ones take a long needed vacation on a cruise ship. Prue finally has the opportunity to talk to Andy about her powers, Phoebe meets a new love interest, and Piper is left vulnerable to an attack by the demon, Morbus, sent by the Triad.
1. Chapter 1

Bare with me people, this is my first Charmed fic and I've only seen episodes from the first four seasons. I figure, where better to start than the beginning, so this fic is set following "Out of Sight" in season one. Sorry to all you Leo fans, I don't think he'll be appearing in this fic. If you plan on leaving any reviews, please be gentle. -

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters. This is strictly a fan-fiction.

It was an unusually quiet Monday morning in the Halliwell household. Prue, the eldest of the three sisters, sat silently in the kitchen downing her second cup of coffee. She purposely woke up early every morning in order to ensure she would be the first in the bathroom for a warm shower and no interruptions. Usually her sisters would be up by now, but she was enjoying the silence too much to bother waking either of her sisters.

"Damn it! I late!" Piper shouted from her bedroom. Prue could hear Piper run across the corridor into the bathroom and shut the door. She looked over at the clock on the wall while taking another sip of her coffee. Piper had twenty minutes to get herself ready and over to Quake for her shift.

Phoebe wandered slowly down the staircase and into the kitchen. She was still in her pyjamas and looked like she didn't really get a lot of sleep.

"Up late?" Prue asked. She knew it was a stupid question. She had heard Phoebe come home last night at 4:30am.

"Uh, yeah," replied Phoebe. She couldn't help but smile, thinking back on the guy she had spent last night with. Prue knew better than to ask. Piper exploded out of the bathroom and ran down the stairs. Her hair was pulled back in a soaking-wet ponytail and it was obvious that she had rushed to get herself ready. She grabbed her keys off of the hook on the wall, quickly said goodbye, then ran outside to her car.

The phone rang suddenly before Prue or Phoebe could say anything about Piper's hurried exit.

"I'll get it," said Prue. She looked over at Phoebe who was resting her head on the countertop of the island. "Unless you want to get it." Phoebe groaned and mumbled something inaudible. Prue merely smiled and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Prue Halliwell?" asked the person on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, that's me," replied Prue. "Who is this?"

"This is Megan from Sunspot Tanning Salons. We did our big draw for a Seabourn Luxury Cruise for four and your name was the one we pulled," replied the girl on the phone. "Congratulations!"

"I… what…" gasped Prue. She was completely caught off guard. "Are you serious?" Phoebe lifted her head off of the countertop and looked over at Prue. Prue had a huge smile on her face and was rushing to write something down on a piece of paper. She finished talking to the woman on the phone and returned the receiver to its cradle. She looked, beaming, over at Phoebe "I've just won a cruise for four to the Caribbean! The ship leaves on Friday."

"You're not serious," said Phoebe in disbelief. Prue nodded excitedly. Phoebe jumped up and ran to hug her sister. The two of them began jumping up and down with excitement. Phoebe stopped suddenly and grabbed her sister by the shoulders. "Please tell me I'm one of four."

Prue rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes, Phoebe," said Prue. "You will be one of four." Phoebe smiled and returned to her excited bouncing.

"Well, with you, me, and Piper that makes three," said Phoebe. She paused and looked questioningly over at Prue.

"I'm going to ask Andy," replied Prue. Phoebe raised her eyebrow and let out an approving sound. Prue rolled her eyes. "With all that's happened lately and having found out that we're witches, I figure it's only fair that the two of us spend some time together to figure things out."

"Hey, your two do what you want," said Phoebe. "I can't believe I'm going on a cruise!" She quickly ran up the stairs to her room to start packing.


	2. Chapter 2

Morbus, a lower-level demon, walked passed the Triad's Chamber guards and approached the members of the Triad. Crouching on one knee, he bowed before them and waited for them to acknowledge his presence.

"We've been waiting for you," said one of the Triad members without turning to look at Morbus. He slowly stood up and remained in place, observing each of the Triad members. "We have a job for you involving the Charmed ones."

"What is it you want me to do?" asked Morbus.

"The sisters are going to be leaving on a cruise, which leaves them vulnerable to an attack. I want this attack to be subtle, one the sisters will not be expecting, which is where you come in," explained the same Triad member. He turned to look at Morbus and approached him slowly. "I believe your power is subtle enough to do the job without alerting the sisters that they are being attacked."

Morbus never thought of his power as being very beneficial. He had never expected to be able to take on the one of the Charmed ones, let alone all three. His power merely allowed him to spread diseases to his victims, leaving them defenceless to his attack. When his victims were weak, he was able to take their powers and leave them to die.

"Of course I'm up for the task," said Morbus. "But the sisters powers are far greater than mine. How will I be able to get close enough to infect them?"

"The last place they'll expect to get attacked is on the ship," replied another member of the Triad. "You will wait until one of them is alone in a crowd of people. When you're sure she's not suspecting anything, you will attack and disappear before she can see you. Without knowing what you look like, and without the Book of Shadows, they won't think anything demonic is to blame."

Morbus was listening intently, trying to grasp everything the Triad was expecting of him. He still couldn't believe that the Triad thought he was capable of taking on the Charmed ones. Usually, the Triad didn't think very highly of lower-level demons, let alone call upon one of them to take on the most powerful witches in the world.

"What about the remaining two sisters?" asked Morbus. "Taking on one of the Charmed ones is going to be difficult, but I'm definitely not powerful enough to take on all three."

"The bond between the sisters is their weakness and the strongest bond between them lies with the middle sister," the Triad explained. "By debilitating the middle sister, you make all of them vulnerable."

"Um… not to be difficult, but while that gets rid of the power to freeze, the eldest sister's power is the strongest and the most threatening," said Morbus. "Wouldn't it be best to remove her power first?"

"Removing her power will be the most difficult," replied the Triad. "Once her focus is on the well-being of her sister, she will be too preoccupied to realise that they are being attacked."

"That's a great plan," Morbus agreed. "I'm sorry I ever doubted…"

"Save it," interrupted the Triad. "You need to devise a disguise and get onto the cruise ship."

Morbus quickly bowed and left the Triad's chambers. As he walked through the caves of the underworld, he morphed into his human disguise and shimmered out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god! This is going to be so much fun!" Phoebe squealed. She ran ahead and started dragging her bags up the staircase leading up to the fifth deck. "Prue, you are the best! I totally owe you!" She continued up the stairs, flashing a smile at one of the crewmembers as she reached the top of the stairs.

"May I help you with your bags miss?" he asked. He flashed a toothy smile back at her and lifted one of her bags out of her hand. He turned and began leading her down one of the corridors toward the double suite she would be sharing with Piper for the next two weeks.

Prue, Andy, and Piper reached the top of the stairs and were greeted by some of the other crewmembers who were waiting to take their bags and lead them to their rooms. Prue and Andy walked hand in hand down the corridor with Piper following slowly behind. Prue and Andy's room was right across the corridor from Piper and Phoebe's room. They quickly went into their room and shut the door. Piper could hear the two of them giggling as they stopped by their door and kissed. She rolled her eyes and thanked the crewmember for helping her with her bags.

When she walked into the room, Phoebe was running around checking everything out. Piper threw her bags onto one of the twin beds and allowed herself to fall back on the bed. Phoebe ran back into the bedroom and looked at Piper with a huge grin on her face. Piper sat up at her and smile.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Piper.

"I've died and gone to Heaven," Phoebe giggled. "We don't even have to share a bathroom. We have two! This is going to be so great. I am going to put my bikini on and run up to the pool to tan and do a bit of 'sight-seeing', do you want to come?"

"Absolutely," replied Piper. "I want to enjoy this as much as possible before a demon comes and ruins everything." Phoebe looked down at her and put her hands on her hips.

"Piper, there aren't going to be any demon attacks here," said Phoebe. "I mean, we're on a freakin' cruise ship! There's no way they'll come looking for us here. Plus, the whole ship is swarming with innocents. They'd be out of their minds to attack us and expose the demonic world."

"Don't say that," Piper groaned. "The second anyone says that nothing is going to happen, something goes wrong." Phoebe sighed and grabbed Piper's hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Come on," said Phoebe. "Nothing's going to happen." She smiled deviously. "Now, let's go get tanned and flirt with hot, buff men." The girls quickly changed into their bathing suits and left their suite. They ran, in a fit of girlish giggles, down the corridor and headed toward the seventh floor.

The ship had already left the dock and had begun to head toward its destination. People were beginning to leave their rooms and wander around the ship to see what it had to offer. The pool was pretty much empty aside from the lifeguard and a family of four with two teen-aged children.

"At least its quiet," said Piper. She walked over to one of the lounge chairs and stretched herself out. Phoebe grabbed a seat beside her and proceeded to start tanning.

"Don't worry," said Phoebe. "The boys will come." Piper smiled and rested her head on her hands. Phoebe stretched out and looked around. The guy that had helped her with her bags was standing at the side of the ship looking back at the docks. When he turned around, Phoebe immediately caught his eye. He smiled to acknowledge that he had seen her. Phoebe smiled back and bit her bottom lip flirtatiously. The guy ran his hand through his hair and continued on his rounds around the deck. Phoebe continued to smile as she closed her eyes and proceeded to enjoy her demon-free vacation.


	4. Chapter 4

Prue and Andy were still standing by the door in a deep, romantic kiss. Prue pulled away and looked up at Andy. Not expecting to be stopped so suddenly, Andy gave her a confused look.

"We should really unpack and go check out the ship," she said softly.

"We've got lots of time," whispered Andy. Prue put her finger over Andy's lips and turned his head to the side. She grabbed his hand and walked toward the kitchen where the crewmember had left their bags.

"I've been dying to wear this," said Prue as she grabbed her bikini from her bag. "Let's go up to the pool and start relaxing." Andy nodded and grabbed his swimming trunks from his bag. The two of them changed and walked up to deck seven. They noticed Phoebe and Piper sprawled out on the lounge chairs by the pool and proceeded to join them.

"Hey," said Phoebe as Prue sat on the lounge chair beside her. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you two up here so soon. Problems?" She smiled and looked over at Andy. Andy blushed and shook his head. Prue merely shot Phoebe an angry look.

"No, there were no problems," she snapped. "I wanted to come up here and start getting my tan on." Phoebe laughed and leaned back against the lounge chair.

"You know, I don't think I can just let a remark like that go," said Andy. Prue looked over at him questioningly. "I think you're going to have to pay for that one." Before Phoebe could react, Andy picked her up and moved toward the pool. She screamed as he tossed he into the pool and returned to his seat. Piper opened her eyes slightly to look at what had happened, then closed them and continued to relax. Prue laughed as Phoebe pulled herself out of the pool and shot a dirty look in Andy's direction. He merely smiled and put his arm around Prue.

"You deserved it," said Prue with a smile as Phoebe grabbed her towel and sat back down.

"Not funny," she snapped. She threw her towel at Andy and rung her hair out so it would dry faster.

"He thought it was," stated Prue, motioning toward the crewmember Phoebe had been hitting on. "You two looked like you were getting pretty friendly when we got on the ship."

"He is so hot!" Phoebe groaned as the crewmember disappeared around a corner. "And look at those glutes!"

Piper smiled and turned her head to face the others. "Leave it to Phoebe to find a guy on a cruise ship within the first five seconds on the ship," said Piper. Phoebe smiled and tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Phoebe sighed. "I'm just that good." Piper rolled her eyes and returned to her previous tanning position.

Morbus stood near the side of the ship looking over the pipe fence that ran along its perimeter. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, he turned and caught a quick glance of the Halliwell sisters before walking back to his cabin. He wasn't feeling very confident about his mission and needed to devise a plan before he could make his attack. His main problem was how he was going to get Piper alone. Getting her away from Prue and Andy was simple enough, but he needed to think of some way to get her away from Phoebe.


	5. Chapter 5

By eight o'clock, the entire cruise ship had become surrounded by a veil of darkness. The only source of light for miles was coming from the thousands of lights on the cruise ship itself. By then, everyone on the ship had settled into their rooms and they were now carousing the ship to see all that it had to offer. Prue and Andy were sitting at a table in the restaurant on the third floor enjoying a romantic dinner together. They both knew they would eventually need to discuss the fact that Prue and her sisters were witches, but both of them seemed to be skirting around the issue and settling for meaningless small talk.

"So, um… how's everything at Buckland's going?" asked Andy. Both of them were becoming desperate for something to talk about.

Prue played with the swizzle stick in her drink for a moment before answering him. "It's good," replied Prue. "We've had a few interesting items come in lately, a few Egyptian earns, some furniture."

"This conversation is really going downhill," Andy interrupted. "We really need to talk about… you know." He avoided making eye contact with Prue.

"I know," replied Prue. "And we will, but I really think that this isn't the best place for that." Andy nodded and looked up at her. "How about after dinner? We'll go back to our room and have a really good talk."

"Sounds good," Andy answered. "And until then?" He and Prue sat silently for a moment. The awkward silence was soon broken when the waiter brought their food to the table. Both of them simultaneously heaved a sigh of relief and struggled to get through the rest of their dinner.

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Piper were upstairs enjoying themselves in the sky bar. The two of them were standing around drinking cocktails and mingling with some of the other guests. Out of the corner of her eye, Phoebe noticed the crewmember she had been flirting with earlier. He was standing at the bar talking with one of the bartenders. He caught a glance of Phoebe during his conversation and flashed her a flirty smile.

"I'm sorry honey, I have to take this opportunity," said Phoebe. "Would you mind?" She looked at Piper with a pleading expression on her face.

"No, go ahead," replied Piper. She looked over at the crewmember, who had turned his attention back to the bartender. "He is pretty cute!" Phoebe smiled and quickly finished her drink. She handed her empty glass to Piper and stretched to prepare herself to approach the crewmember.

"Here I go," said Phoebe. She began walking toward the bar, keeping a close eye on her prey. Piper sighed and finished her drink. She set the two empty glasses on a nearby table and left the bar. It was far too early to head to bed, but she wasn't really sure what to do with herself. She began heading back downstairs to her room, pushing through the crowds of people in the corridors. Because it was the first night on the ship, everyone seemed to be out enjoying themselves.

Morbus had followed Piper from the bar. He had been watching her inconspicuously all night from places where she wouldn't notice him. He pulled his ball cap down and looked at the floor, trying his best to keep his identity a secret. If he was going to do this, it would have to be now. They were surrounded by people and he'd have a good chance of infecting her without her noticing him. He walked quickly behind her and extracted the claw of his index finger. He moved steadily closer and, as she was pushing through a large group of people, he grabbed her hip with his free hand and pushed his claw into her other side. He quickly retracted his claw and disappeared between another group of people.

Piper stopped and grabbed her side. She quickly turned around to see who it was that had jabbed her. She lifted her shirt just enough to look at her hip and see what kind of damage had been done. To her surprise, there was no mark or any sign that she had been punctured. She let go of her shirt and looked up to see two guys nodding their heads in approval and smiling deviously. She shot them a dirty look and continued making her way back to her room.

Morbus turned and watched as she walked away. He had done it. Without a puncture mark to make Piper suspect that something had happened, she had merely passed it off as her imagination and left him in the clear. Now, he would just have to sit back and watch his power go to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Piper slipped into her room and shut the door behind her. She felt fine when she left the bar, but now her entire body was aching. It all started with the sharp pain she had on the way to her room. It must have been something she'd eaten at supper or the extended exposure to the sun in the afternoon. She changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed. She grabbed the remote from the bedside table and turned on the TV, which was placed in the room so that it could be watched from the beds. After flipping absently through channels, she settled for an old black-and-white romance and soon fell asleep watching it.

Following their dinner, Prue and Andy went back to their room for 'the talk'. Prue took her time locking the door, desperately trying to think about what she was going to tell Andy. When she turned around, Andy was standing in one spot, obviously awaiting her explanation.

"So, where do we start?" asked Prue. She walked passed Andy and headed over to the window.

"I'd say the beginning would be a good place to start," replied Andy. Prue stared out the window and watched Andy's reflection.

"First of all, this isn't something any of us wanted, ok," Prue explained. She turned to look back at Andy. "It was something we were destined to be. We didn't receive our powers until Phoebe came back from New York. She recited a spell from the Book of Shadows, a book that was passed down from our ancestors who were also witches, I guess. After the spell was chanted, we were all endowed with our powers."

Andy nodded, he wasn't really sure how he was supposed to react. He didn't know how he felt about the whole issue. Having a girl friend with telekinetic powers was pretty cool, but scary at the same time. With Prue's temper, powers like hers could be detrimental.

"Our powers are strictly used for good," Prue continued, it was almost as if she knew what he was thinking. "There are rules and restrictions to what we can and can't do with them. We can't even use them for personal gain without consequences." This came as a relief for Andy. "Andy, this doesn't have to change anything between us. I'm still the same person, but now you know why there are times when I need to take off without notice."

"It's just… a lot to digest, Prue," said Andy. "I mean, the whole consequence thing is kind of a relief, you know, not being able to use your powers when you get pissed off."

"I would never do that," said Prue. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are completely safe with me… Safer than you would be with most women actually." Both of them smiled. They moved together into a passionate kiss before Andy finally pulled away.

"So, you have the power to move things," said Andy. "What about your sisters?"

"Um, well Piper has the power to freeze things and Phoebe has premonitions," replied Prue.

"Wow," said Andy, he was obviously becoming more comfortable with his childhood friends being powerful witches. "Phoebe kind of got the short end of the stick.

"Actually, now that she's getting the hang of it," Prue explained. "She's really starting to appreciate her power. It really comes in handy when we have to find our innocents too."

"Well, it's nice to know I have a girlfriend that enjoys doing the same thing I do," said Andy. "Saving people, that is." Prue took her arms off of Andy's shoulders and grabbed his hand.

"Girlfriend?" she asked with a smile. "So, does this mean you're ok with all of this?" She pulled him toward their bed and pushed him on his back. He smiled and pulled her close.

"I think I can deal with it," replied Andy. They once again connected in a long, passionate kiss. As Prue began unbuttoning Andy's shirt, he grabbed her wrists and looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Looking down at him, concern written across her face.

"Has Piper ever frozen me?" asked Andy. Prue rolled her eyes and laughed. She continued unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yep," she replied with a smile. "A couple of times."


	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe stumbled into her room a little after 3am. She and the crewmember, named Jessie, had spent the night together talking, dancing, and drinking. By then she'd had far too much to drink and had a hard time finding her room. She'd gone to three other floors before finally reaching the fifth, where her room was located. She shut the door and locked it behind her, then changed into her pyjamas and went to the washroom to clean up before bed. She made her way back to the bedroom, trying her hardest not to wake Piper up. She gently pulled the remote out from under Piper's hand and turned off the TV, which was quietly playing a documentary on tree frogs.

Once the TV was off, the room was left pitch black. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Phoebe was out cold. Piper had been asleep for the last seven hours and was still fast asleep. Morbus shimmered into the room and moved toward Piper, carefully avoiding making any noise. He stopped short when Phoebe mumbled and rolled over. He stood motionless, not wanting to shimmer out unless absolutely necessary. Once he was positive that Phoebe was out, he continued to make his way over to Piper.

He desperately wanted to make a good impression on the Triad and didn't want to make any mistakes. He knew the consequences for messing up an assignment given by the Triad. He wanted to make sure he got this right and cursed at himself for not going about his plan this way instead of when she was awake. He extracted his claw and pushed it into Piper's upper arm until she began to stir. He quickly removed his claw and shimmered out of the room. Without waking, Piper scratched her upper arm absently and continued to sleep deeply.

The next morning, Piper awoke to the sound of Phoebe in the bathroom. She was obviously very hung-over from her escapade that night. Piper got out of bed and went to the other bathroom to shower. Phoebe eventually dragged herself out of the bathroom, with the garbage can in hand, and crawled back into bed. Piper walked back into the bedroom, fully dressed and ready to venture around the cruise ship. She looked at Phoebe and smiled sympathetically.

"Did you have fun?" asked Piper. She sat on the side of Phoebe's bed and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"I think so," Phoebe groaned. "I spent the whole night with Jessie, the hot crew guy. He's even hotter up close." She smiled and squinted up at Piper. "Where did you disappear to?"

"I wasn't feeling that great, so I went to bed," replied Piper. "Do you want me to run up to the pharmacy and get you some Aspirin?"

"No, I'll be all right," replied Phoebe. "I've already taken some. I had some in my bag." Piper nodded and stood up.

"You get some rest," said Piper. "I'm going to see if Andy and Prue want to go for breakfast. Do you want me to bring you something back?"

"Not a chance," groaned Phoebe. "I'll go upstairs and eat as soon as this hangover dies off a bit." Piper nodded and left the room, closing the door as softly as she could. She walked across the corridor and knocked on Prue and Andy's door. Within a few seconds, Prue was at the door, fully clothed and beaming.

"Look at you," said Piper. "Did you and Andy have a good talk?" Prue motioned for her to come into the room and shut the door behind her. She and Piper walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Prue poured Piper a glass of coffee and had a sip of her own.

"Among other things," replied Prue with a devious smile. "It was definitely a good night." They could hear Andy turn the shower off and move to the sink in the bathroom.

"It sounds like Phoebe had quite an exciting night as well," replied Piper. She stared into her coffee, then back at Prue. "Her crew guy's name is Jessie. I guess they ended up spending most of the night together. She's definitely paying for it now."

"I'm surprise she didn't bring him into the room," Prue laughed. "Just wait, we're on this ship for a week, you'll be waking up with an extra person in your room pretty soon." Piper nodded.

"Lucky me," Piper sighed. Andy walked out of the bathroom suddenly with a towel wrapped around his waist. Piper quickly looked the other way and shielded the side of her face with her hand. Andy quickly apologised and moved to the bedroom so he could grab some clothes and change in the other bathroom. Piper looked back at Prue and grinned. Andy soon returned to the kitchen, fully clothed, and sat at the table.

"You girls ready for breakfast?" asked Andy. He tried to avoid making eye contact with Piper. He hadn't expected her to be in his room and nearly expose himself.

"Absolutely," replied Prue. "Let's go." She and Piper put their coffee cups in the sink and followed Andy into the corridor. Prue caught up with Andy and grabbed his hand. They walked together down the corridor to the restaurant with Piper following close behind. She was beginning to feel like a third wheel, and now with Phoebe hooking up with Jessie, the feeling was getting even worse.

They were seated at a table in the restaurant and handed the breakfast menus. Prue and Andy sat across from one another, giving each other the occasional flirty look. Piper tried not to pay attention and instead focused on the menu. She wasn't feeling that hungry and occasionally felt a bit nauseous when the waitresses walked by with trays of food. By the time the waitress had taken their order, she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to eat anything. She was so focused on trying to decide whether or not she was going to eat breakfast that she didn't notice Phoebe come and sit at the table.

"Hey," said Prue. "Feeling better?" She looked at Phoebe and smiled. Phoebe nodded and grabbed a menu.

"A little bit," replied Phoebe. "I think once I have a drink and a little bit to eat I'll feel better." She looked over at Piper, who was sitting completely still and staring blankly at the table. "Piper, honey. Are you ok?"

Piper sat and thought for a minute, then looked up at her sisters. "Actually, I'm not really feeling that great," she replied. "Can you cancel my order the next time the waitress comes over? I think I'm going to go lay down in my room."

"For sure," replied Prue. "Do you want me to walk you up to your room?" Piper shook her head and pushed her chair away from the table.

"No, I'll be ok," replied Piper as she stood up. A wave of dizziness caught her by surprise, causing her to lose her balance and nearly fall over. Andy jumped out of his seat and caught her before she could fall to the floor. He held her upright by her shoulders until she had steadied herself. She held tightly onto his arms and tried to keep from falling over. Once the dizziness subsided, she let go of his arms. "I'm ok," she said, trying to sound convincing.

"I'm going to help you to your room," said Andy. "I don't want you to fall on the stairs." He gently put one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder that was closest to him. "We'll be right back." He said, facing Prue. She nodded and watched Piper as he led her out of the restaurant and toward the stairs. "Maybe its best if we take the elevator," he suggested. Piper nodded silently and leaned on him for support.

They moved slowly toward the elevator and waited until the door opened. Andy helped Piper into the elevator and pressed the button for their floor. As the elevator began to move, Piper could feel the nausea return. "Oh god," she groaned.

"Are you going to make it?" asked Andy. He had a look of concern spread across his face. Piper nodded and tried to focus on making the nausea go away. They left the elevator and walked down the corridor toward their rooms. He took the key from Piper and unlocked her door, then led her over to her bed. As she crawled into her bed and pulled the covers over her shoulders, Andy retrieved the garbage can from the bathroom and placed it beside Piper's bed. Piper forced a smile and looked up at Andy.

"Thanks," she said softly. Andy ran his hand through her hair and smiled.

"No problem," he replied. "Feel better, ok." Piper nodded. Andy stood up and left the room, locking the door behind him. He went back to the restaurant and sat back down with the girls.

"Is she ok?" asked Phoebe. The waitress approached the table and began placing their food in front of them.

"I think so," replied Andy. "She probably just got too much sun yesterday." The girls nodded and started picking at their food. Morbus was sitting a few tables away. He smiled with satisfaction and continued eating his breakfast. The Triad was going to be very pleased with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Morbus watched Prue and Phoebe closely. Following breakfast, the two sisters and Andy had gone back up to the pool for a swim and a bit of tan-time. Morbus situated himself on the upper level deck and watched from above. He held a book in his hands and peered over the top in order to remain inconspicuous. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Piper slowly approaching the pool. He nearly dropped his book when he saw her.

"How the hell is she still healthy!" he asked himself. He had infected her twice, there was no reason that his power shouldn't have worked. He knew the consequences for letting the Triad down and he was not about to fail them. He would visit her suite and infect her every night if he had to. There was no way in hell he was going back to the Triad empty handed.

"I thought I'd find you here," said Piper as she approached the others. They had just gotten out of the pool and were drying off near the lounge chairs.

"Piper, what are you doing out of bed?" asked Prue. "You shouldn't be out in the sun." She pulled Piper over to one of the lounge chairs that was seated under an umbrella and forced her to sit down.

"Prue, I'm fine," said Piper. She couldn't help but smile. Even though the three of them were grown women, Prue still acted like their mother. "I took a little something for the nausea," she continued. "I feel fine." Prue ignored her and proceeded to place her hand over Piper's forehead to check for a fever.

"How about the dizziness?" asked Andy. He had the same look of concern on his face as Prue.

"I made it all the way up two flights of stairs without any problems," replied Piper. "Really, I'm fine. Let's just have fun, ok?"

Prue stood motionless for a moment, completely checking Piper over for any signs that she might still be sick. Finally, she nodded and wrapped herself with her towel. They all sat down on the lounge chairs and prepared for an afternoon of uninterrupted R&R.

Phoebe sat up and looked around with a look of disappointment covered her face. She had really hoped to see Jessie today. Hopefully, he remembered their night together better than she did. She really wanted to get to know him better before the cruise ended.

"Looking for someone?" asked Piper. Phoebe looked at her sister, who was displaying an inquiring smile. Phoebe smiled back and sighed.

"Yeah," she replied, relaxing back against the lounge chair. "I was kinda hoping that Jessie would be around."

"Ooh, sounds like its getting serious," said Prue. "Just remember that you have to share your suite with Piper. You two will need to plan out your schedule and have somewhere for Piper to go." Piper raised one eyebrow and looked over at Prue. Prue merely shrugged and looked over at Phoebe, who didn't look all that impressed.

"I'm not going to put Piper out just so we can… you know," said Phoebe. She looked over at Andy, who quickly decided he didn't want to be involved in the conversation. He leaned back against his chair and stared off into space.

"Wow, I'm not feeling like an inconvenience at all right now," Piper laughed awkwardly.

"Don't be silly, honey," said Phoebe. "You're not an inconvenience. And if Jessie and I get to that point, I'm sure he has a room of his own that we can… occupy." All three of the sisters laughed. Even Andy couldn't help cracking a smile.

Prue and Phoebe leaned back against their lounge chairs to tan, while Piper curled up in the shade. Morbus continued to watch her closely from his seat. He still couldn't understand how his power was having no effect on Piper and it was driving him crazy. He wasn't the most patient demon in the world and having to wait around, doing nothing, was extremely difficult for him.

Piper watched the endless ocean as the ship continued its journey toward the Caribbean. They were completely surrounded by water and it was hard to tell that they were moving at all, aside from the waves of nausea she was experiencing, which she assumed were merely a symptom of sea sickness. The medication had helped, but their effects were starting to wear off. She refused to tell her sisters. She was going to enjoy this cruise whether her body wanted to or not.


	9. Chapter 9

Phoebe had wandered the ship for nearly an hour. She had told her sisters that she was just going to go see everything that the ship had to offer, but she wasn't fooling anyone. They all new she had gone to look for Jessie. It was strange, really. Yesterday she was seeing him everywhere, but today, no matter how hard she looked, she couldn't seem to find him anywhere. She was beginning to think he was avoiding her. She ended her search at the boutique on deck six. Not finding Jessie had made her pretty depressed and shopping for a new outfit, shoes, and accessories usually made her feel better.

She wandered around the boutique and grabbed a few outfits to try on. She decided on two of them, along with a matching pair of sandals, and approached the cash desk. As she finished paying for her new items, she noticed Jessie walk passed the boutique window. She quickly grabbed her bags and rushed out after him.

"Jessie!" she called as he disappeared around a corner. He immediately stopped and turned to see who had called his name. He smiled when his gaze met Phoebe's. She quickly approached him. "I've been looking for you. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

"I would never do that," Jessie chuckled. "I was working in the show lounge pretty much all day. There's a show tonight and there was a bunch of stuff that needed to be done to prepare." Phoebe smiled; she was so relieved now that she knew she hadn't been ditched.

"That is such a relief," Phoebe sighed. "I mean, from what I can remember, we had a pretty fun night last night. I was starting to think I'd done something to scare you away." Jessie smiled and put his finger under Phoebe's chin. He brought his face closer to hers and looked deep into her eyes.

"I had a great time last night," he said softly. "I was kinda hoping we could do it again. Maybe tonight?" Phoebe was mesmerized by Jessie's gaze. She couldn't stop looking at his bright green eyes. She almost missed the fact that he'd asked her a question.

"Uh, yeah," she murmured absently. "Tonight. Absolutely." Jessie leaned in closer and the two of them embraced in a long, steamy kiss. Jessie pulled away and smiled.

"I have to get back to work," he whispered. "I'll see you tonight? Up in the sky bar?"

"Yeah, I'll be there," replied Phoebe with a smile. Jessie smiled back and once again disappeared around the corner. Phoebe stood in a daze for a moment before picking up her bags, which she had dropped during their kiss, and headed toward the staircase. She stopped in front of the door of her suite and searched her purse for her key. She opened the door and threw her bags on her bed. Piper poked her head around the corner to make sure it was Phoebe that had come in.

"What are you smiling about?" Piper asked. She walked into the bedroom and sat on Phoebe's bed. "And what did you buy?" She peered into one of Phoebe's bags and pulled out one of the outfits Phoebe had purchased.

"I found Jessie," replied Phoebe. She tried to stop smiling. She hadn't realized that she had walked from the boutique down to her room with a stupid grin on her face. "We're going to get together again tonight. Up in the sky bar."

"Really," said Piper. She smiled deviously at Phoebe. "Should I stay in Prue and Andy's suite tonight?" Phoebe shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"This is only our second date," said Phoebe. "I'm not that easy!" Piper raised an eyebrow and continued to snoop through Phoebe's stuff. "Ok, maybe in the past, but I've grown up. I'm mature now." She stood up straight and held her shoulders back. "But maybe you should have Prue and Andy put up an extra bed, just in case." Piper laughed and threw one of Phoebe's purchases at her.

"It's nice to see you've matured," said Piper sarcastically. She stood up and hugged Phoebe. "Just be careful, Ok?" As they embraced, Phoebe stiffened and gasped as she was pulled into a premonition.

_Piper was lying in her bed, soaked in sweat and trembling uncontrollably. A man approached her, but only his back could be seen. He soon transformed into his demon form and stood over Piper. She was too weak to fight back or freeze the demon as he grabbed Piper's shoulders. Both of them stiffened as Piper's powers were transferred to the demon. She began to seize violently in his grip, which immediately subsided once he let go. He quickly shimmered out of the room, leaving Piper close to death on her bed._

Phoebe gasped and pushed Piper away out of instinct. She stared at her sister in shock, unable to find the words to tell her what she had just seen.

"Phoebe, sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Piper. "What did you see?"

Phoebe stood silently for a moment then quickly pulled her sister into a tight hug. Piper quickly hugged her back. "I saw you," replied Phoebe. "You were attacked by a demon and… I think you're going to die."


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much piperluva4eva and Random3 for the really nice reviews. I'm really enjoying writing this fic, so I hope everybody enjoys reading it. I'm trying not to make it go too fast, but I don't want to drag it out either. Hopefully everything's moving at a decent pace so far. I'll try to update as much as I can. Happy Reading!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And you have no idea who it was?" asked Prue. The girls had congregated in Prue and Andy's room to discuss Phoebe's premonition. Andy had gone up to the casino in order to give the girls some privacy. He was just getting used to the fact that his girlfriend and her sisters had supernatural powers; demons and warlocks were not something he wanted to know about just yet.

"Well, it was a demon, obviously," said Phoebe. "But all I saw was his back when he was in his human form. Without the Book of Shadows, we're not going to be able to figure out who this demon is."

"Not necessarily," said Prue. She grabbed on of the cruise brochures off of the kitchen table and pulled it open. "They have a computer room with internet access. Can you remember anything about his demon form that I could search for?" Phoebe tried to think back on her premonition.

"Not really," she replied. She was beginning to feel like a complete failure. She looked over at Piper who was resting her forehead on her hands and staring blankly down at the table. Piper could sense that the attention had turned to her and immediately looked up. "Are you ok?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Piper. She pushed her hair behind her ears and sat back against her chair.

"Focus Phoebe," said Prue. "There's a demon after our sister."

"I know!" said Phoebe. There was a hint of anger in her voice. "I'm sorry, but I can't think of anything that would help. I can't even tell you what color he was because my damn premonitions are in black and white!" Prue breathed an aggravated sigh and crossed her arms.

"I should have packed the Book of Shadows," she mumbled. "Why the hell didn't I bring it with us?" She wasn't really asking; she was talking more to herself than to her sisters.

"Prue," said Piper softly. "We don't know if it's safe to take the book out of the house. We had no idea that we were going to need it. All we need to do is keep an eye out for suspicious looking people and we'll be fine."

"You don't know that," said Prue. She began pacing back and forth, trying to think of some way to figure out how to prevent the demon from attacking her sister.

"We've been able to prevent all of my premonitions from happening so far," said Phoebe. "We'll find a way to stop this one too." She wasn't sure how, but she really wanted to boost the morale in the room. "Piper was obviously sick in my premonition and she was alone. So, if Piper gets sick, we just need to stay with her until she's feeling better." Piper looked over at Prue and awaited her response.

"That will have to work for now," said Prue. "I'm still going to go and do a bit of research in the computer room. Phoebe, if you think of anything that might help come and let me know. And Piper, the second you start to feel funky, you let me know, all right?" Piper nodded. Prue left the room in a hurry and shut the door hard behind her. Both Phoebe and Piper flinched.

"I feel horrible," Piper sighed. Phoebe quickly looked at her with a look of horror on her face. Piper looked at her and smiled. "Not like that. I feel like I'm totally ruining this cruise."

"No," said Phoebe. She walked around the table, wrapped her arms around her sister, and squeezed her tightly. "You're not ruining it. We're all having a great time." Piper rolled her eyes and sighed. As soon as Phoebe let go, Piper stood up and walked toward the door.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go get you ready for your date." Phoebe smiled excitedly and followed Piper across to the corridor to their suite. Phoebe began digging through her dresser drawers for an outfit while Piper went to the kitchen to make some tea. Making sure Phoebe wasn't paying any attention, she opened one of the drawers where she had left the nausea medication she had taken earlier.

Morbus shimmered into the room behind Piper. He was on a mission. This time he was going to get it right. As he extracted his claw and prepared to infect her for the third time, he noticed her shake three pills into the palm of her hand. She began reaching for the cupboard to grab a cup, when she noticed Morbus' reflection in the glass. He knew he'd been seen and quickly shimmered out before she could see him. She looked around the room before deciding that she had imagined it. She grabbed a cup and quickly swallowed her pills before taking a mug of tea into the other room.

She sat on the edge of her bed and watched as Phoebe modeled a few outfits before finally deciding on the first one that she had tried on. By the time she had put herself together, it was time for all of them to meet in the restaurant for supper. She and Piper walked downstairs to the restaurant and met up with Prue and Andy.

"Find anything?" asked Phoebe as she sat down. Prue looked completely flustered and Phoebe immediately regret asking her question.

"I got over 4 million sites for power-stealing demons," Prue sighed. "I'm really sorry Piper." Piper frowned and looked over at Prue.

"Don't be," said Piper. "Prue, I'm going to be fine, ok. Just try to enjoy your vacation and don't worry about me. I promise nothing is going to happen." The second the words left her mouth she cringed. In scary movies, saying something like that was pretty much a death wish and with her luck lately, she couldn't be too careful.

"Let's just try to think of something else for awhile, ok?" said Piper. "I really don't want to be worrying about demons right now." Prue nodded and picked up one of the menus from the table.

"Phoebe," said Andy, breaking the awkward silence that had overcome their table. "You look great. Are you meeting with Jessie again tonight?" Phoebe smile.

"Yeah," she replied. "We're going to hang out on the upper deck and hopefully get to know each other a lot better."

"Wow, Phoebe," said Prue. She didn't sound impressed. "Something like that is ok to tell your sisters, but maybe not your sister's boyfriend, ok."

Phoebe smiled and looked down at her menu. "Sorry Andy."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks again for the reviews everybody. I'm glad to see that some people are reading my fic. It keeps getting shuffled down the story list so quickly that I'm going to have to try and update every day in order to keep it on the first page. Thanks for the suggestions/comments. I realize Prue and Andy are moving a little fast, but I think it's a shame that the two of them couldn't have become more of a couple before he died. This holiday away together was meant as a means for them to develop a closer relationship before he passes.

Princess Pinky: I wasn't sure if I should capitalize the 'Ones' in 'Charmed Ones', so I'll be doing that from now on to keep readers happy. :')

I'm really glad people are enjoying this story! Without further ado… here's the next chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe wandered up to the sky bar to meet with Jessie. It was just as busy as it had been the previous night and she was starting to worry that she wouldn't be able to find him. Her worries soon disappeared when Jessie squeezed through the crowd of people and made his way over to her. She smiled the moment she caught sight of him.

"Hey," said Jessie as soon as he reached her. "It's kind of crazy up here, huh." Phoebe took a quick look around and nodded. He handed her one of the drinks that he was holding. "I believe this is what you were drinking the other night.

"You remembered what I was drinking?" said Phoebe. "That's so sweet!" She looked at him with an appreciative grin then looked back at the bar, which was obviously over its occupancy limit. "This really seems to be the place to hang out after 8pm. When I came up here this morning there were, like, two people." Jessie smiled.

"Yeah," he replied. "Hey, do you want to go for a walk or something? Maybe we can find somewhere quiet so that we can actually hear each other?" He extended his hand toward her.

"I would love to," said Phoebe. She took his hand and allowed her to pull her in the direction of the sun deck. Phoebe leaned against the side railing and looked into the black as she sipped her Martini. Jessie joined her at the railing and looked in the same direction as Phoebe.

"Relaxing, isn't it?" Jessie sighed. He took a swig of his beer and looked over at Phoebe. Phoebe nodded and met Jessie's gaze.

"You are so lucky," said Phoebe. "You get to hang out on this ship all the time, meet thousands of interesting people, get as many free drinks as you want…"

"It's really not as glamorous as you make it sound," Jessie chuckled. "It can be a pretty stressful job during the day." He took another swig of his beer. "What about you? I mean, I know you're from San Francisco and you live with your two sisters, but that's about it."

"Well, that's pretty much all there is to know," Phoebe lied. "I'm just your average, everyday girl-next-door." Jessie was obviously not convinced.

"I don't believe that for a second," said Jessie. "There's something different about you. I just… I don't know what it is." Phoebe stared at him for a moment, the smile left her face as she tried to determine whether or not he knew about her power. She quickly tried to think back on her vision of Piper and the demon that attacked her. She tried to remember what the back of the demon had looked like before he had transformed from his human half. His hair had been dark. Even though her premonition had been in black-and-white, she could tell his hair was either black or a dark brown. Jessie, thankfully, had very light brown hair.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Jessie. He had noticed the sudden look of terror on Phoebe's face and instinctively looked back to make sure no one was behind him. "Did you see something or was it something I said?"

"No," Phoebe sighed with relief. "No, it was nothing. I just… I just realized I forgot to tell my sisters something. Something really important." Jessie raised one eyebrow and continued to look at her questioningly.

"Do you want to go talk to them?" he asked. He tried not to look to disappointed, but he was beginning to think that their date was going to be cute short.

"No," replied Phoebe. She smiled back at him to let him know that everything was ok. "I can tell them tomorrow. There's no rush." The smile returned to Jessie's face. The two of them stood on the sun deck for hours, talking and getting to know each other better.

Downstairs in Prue and Andy's suite, Piper desperately tried to convince Prue that it was safe for her to go back to her own suite. As an attempt to keep Phoebe's premonition from coming true, she had decided that Piper could not go back to her own suite until Phoebe got back from her date.

"Prue, I'm tired," said a very aggravated Piper. "And I was sick in Phoebe's premonition. Look at me, I'm fine. And I feel fine. Can I please go to my room?" Prue was standing in front of the door, blocking Piper's way out. Piper was standing across from her with her arms crossed, looking very pissed off.

"You can sleep on the couch," said Prue. "You are not going back to your suite until Phoebe gets back." Andy walked passed the girls, moving from the bathroom to the kitchen without even acknowledging them. He had started getting into the habit of tuning the girls out whenever their conversations became heated. He figured it was best if he didn't get involved, then he wouldn't have to side with any of the sisters. He grabbed a bag of peanuts from the mini bar and flopped onto the couch to watch TV.

"I'm not going to sleep on your couch," said Piper angrily. "That's not fair to you or Andy. You two are supposed to be having a romantic, semi-sister-less holiday together and you can't do that with me in the room. Or at least I would prefer you didn't." Prue shot her an unimpressed look.

"I can't have a romantic holiday when I know my sister is going to be attacked and killed by a demon," said Prue. "And until we vanquish this demon, we'll just have to be vigilant at night and romantic during the day when Phoebe can be with you." Piper began to open her mouth to object, but Prue immediately cut her off. "No arguments!" She grabbed Piper by the shoulders, turned her around, and forced her over to the couch.

"Can I at least go and change into my pajamas?" asked Piper.

"No!" replied Prue. She threw a pair of her pajamas at Piper, along with a pillow and a blanket.

"Have a nice sleep," said Andy with a smile. He got up off of the couch and walked to the bedroom. Piper sat, defeated, on the couch before getting up and going to one of the bathrooms to change.


	12. Chapter 12

Phoebe rolled out of bed around noon the next day. She'd slept like a rock from the minute her head hit the pillow a 3am. If Piper had come into the room to grab a change of clothes, Phoebe definitely hadn't noticed. She got out of bed and slowly got herself ready for the day, the whole time thinking back on her date with Jessie. It had gone great. They had spent the entire night talking and generally just enjoying each other's company. She hated to think that she wouldn't be able to see him for awhile when they reached the Caribbean. Once the cruise was over, she probably wasn't ever going to see him again.

Once she'd fully depressed herself with the thought of leaving Jessie, she sighed at her reflection in the mirror and turned to leave the suite. No one had told her to meet them anywhere, so she wasn't really sure where she was going, but knowing Prue, the computer center was probably a good guess.

She caught sight of Prue as soon as she opened the computer center door. She had her face almost pressed against the screen as she desperately searched for the demon in Phoebe's premonition. Phoebe pulled a chair over to where Prue was sitting and sat beside her. Prue gave her a quick glance before turning back to the computer screen.

"Well, it's about time you got up," said Prue. "Have fun last night?" Phoebe grinned.

"You bet," replied Phoebe. "Are you having any luck with the demon?" A few people in the room turned to look at her. She smiled nervously and tried to explain to them that her sister was playing a video game. Prue rolled her eyes.

"Nice cover," she said sarcastically. "And no, I haven't found anything yet. This is like looking for a needle in a haystack! It would help if you could give me a little something to work with. You know, something like horns, fangs, extra fingers?"

"No, no, and no," replied Phoebe. "I don't know. He still looked kinda human, but his face was kind of smooshed and wrinkly." She tried to think back. "Oh! His two index fingers were a little funky. The rest of his fingers looked normal, but his index fingers had weird claw thingies."

"Well, that's something," said Prue. "Now I just have to condense my search from power-stealing demon to power-stealing demon with funky fingers."

"You forgot 'smooshed' face," said Phoebe. She raised her eyebrows and forced a smile. Prue rolled her eyes and typed in her new search words. "So, where are Andy and Piper?" Phoebe tried to change the subject, which in turn would hopefully change Prue's mood.

"Andy is in the casino and Piper went to the spa," replied Prue. Phoebe nodded.

"Wow, this is really turning into a romantic get-away for you and Andy," said Phoebe sarcastically. "If this is what the day is like, I'd hate to see you two at night. Does he sleep on the couch, or the floor?"

"We spend our nights baby-sitting one of my sisters while my other sister spends fun-filled romantic evenings with a crew boy she met two days ago," said Prue. She was beginning to sound really aggravated. "Definitely not the type of holiday I had in mind." Phoebe immediately felt a pang of guilt.

"You know what, you're right," said Phoebe. She got up and pulled Prue to her feet. "You need to go and spend some time with Andy and I will stay here and search for our demon." Prue nodded. She had already spent hours searching the internet for their demon without any luck and was not about to pass up the opportunity to spend time with Andy.

Prue thanked her baby sister for the break and quickly left the room. The second the door clicked shut behind her, she immediately regret leaving Phoebe in charge. With Phoebe's track record with responsibility it was hard to believe that she would follow through with the task. She was far too easily distracted.

Prue tried to shrug it off and made her way to the casino. She was beginning to feel really guilty about leaving Andy. She definitely wasn't showing him a very good time. She needed to make it up to him. She found him at the Blackjack table just as the game was ending.

"Hey," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you winning?" Andy set his cards face-down on the table and looked up at her.

"Not really," he replied. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Prue shook her head. She removed her arms from around him and allowed him to stand up. The two of them left the casino and walked back to their suite.

"No," she sighed. She sounded defeated. "Phoebe took over for me so that we could have some alone time." She looked at him and grinned. Andy smiled and looked down at the floor.

"Really," he said. "What could we possibly do?" He looked up at her and took her hand. He unlocked the door of their suite and pulled her inside. They locked in a passionate kiss and tumbled onto the bed.

Phoebe continued Prue's search on the computer. Stopping to look at all of the pictures of the demons that came up from the words she had entered into the search bar. None of them looked anything like her premonition-demon. She cursed softly to herself and changed the words in the search bar from 'funky fingers' to 'clawed index fingers'. She started running through the list of results and clicked on a link labeled 'Morbus'. Her jaw dropped as she was faced with a picture of a familiar demon.

"Found you," she said with a smile. She quickly printed the page and ran down the hall toward Prue and Andy's suite. Without thinking, she pulled the door open, which Andy had accidentally forgotten to lock behind him. She burst into the room and immediately turned away, mortified at what she had just seen. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" She gasped as she clapped her hand over her eyes. "I didn't see anything!" She desperately tried to make her way out of the room, but without being able to see anything, she was having a very hard time.

"Damn it, Phoebe!" Prue shouted. Phoebe grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door shut behind her. She took of running down the hall and up the stairs, trying not to laugh along the way.


	13. Chapter 13

Phoebe rolled out of bed around noon the next day. She'd slept like a rock from the minute her head hit the pillow at 3am. If Piper had come into the room to grab a change of clothes, Phoebe definitely hadn't noticed. She got out of bed and slowly got herself ready for the day, the whole time thinking back on her date with Jessie. It had gone great. They had spent the entire night talking and generally just enjoying each other's company. She hated to think that she wouldn't be able to see him for awhile when they reached the Caribbean. Once the cruise was over, she probably wasn't ever going to see him again.

Once she'd fully depressed herself with the thought of leaving Jessie, she sighed at her reflection in the mirror and turned to leave the suite. No one had told her to meet them anywhere, so she wasn't really sure where she was going, but knowing Prue, the computer center was probably a good guess.

She caught sight of Prue as soon as she opened the computer center door. She had her face almost pressed against the screen as she desperately searched for the demon in Phoebe's premonition. Phoebe pulled a chair over to where Prue was sitting and sat beside her. Prue gave her a quick glance before turning back to the computer screen.

"Well, it's about time you got up," said Prue. "Have fun last night?" Phoebe grinned.

"You bet," replied Phoebe. "Are you having any luck with the demon?" A few people in the room turned to look at her. She smiled nervously and tried to explain to them that her sister was playing a video game. Prue rolled her eyes.

"Nice cover," she said sarcastically. "And no, I haven't found anything yet. This is like looking for a needle in a haystack! It would help if you could give me a little something to work with. You know, something like horns, fangs, extra fingers?"

"No, no, and no," replied Phoebe. "I don't know. He still looked kinda human, but his face was kind of smooshed and wrinkly." She tried to think back. "Oh! His two index fingers were a little funky. The rest of his fingers looked normal, but his index fingers had weird claw thingies."

"Well, that's something," said Prue. "Now I just have to condense my search from power-stealing demon to power-stealing demon with funky fingers."

"You forgot 'smooshed' face," said Phoebe. She raised her eyebrows and forced a smile. Prue rolled her eyes and typed in her new search words. "So, where are Andy and Piper?" Phoebe tried to change the subject, which in turn would hopefully change Prue's mood.

"Andy is in the casino and Piper went to the spa," replied Prue. Phoebe nodded.

"Wow, this is really turning into a romantic get-away for you and Andy," said Phoebe sarcastically. "If this is what the day is like, I'd hate to see you two at night. Does he sleep on the couch, or the floor?"

"We spend our nights baby-sitting one of my sisters while my other sister spends fun-filled romantic evenings with a crew boy she met two days ago," said Prue. She was beginning to sound really aggravated. "Definitely not the type of holiday I had in mind." Phoebe immediately felt a pang of guilt.

"You know what, you're right," said Phoebe. She got up and pulled Prue to her feet. "You need to go and spend some time with Andy and I will stay here and search for our demon." Prue nodded. She had already spent hours searching the internet for their demon without any luck and was not about to pass up the opportunity to spend time with Andy.

Prue thanked her baby sister for the break and quickly left the room. The second the door clicked shut behind her, she immediately regret leaving Phoebe in charge. With Phoebe's track record with responsibility it was hard to believe that she would follow through with the task. She was far too easily distracted.

Prue tried to shrug it off and made her way to the casino. She was beginning to feel really guilty about leaving Andy. She definitely wasn't showing him a very good time. She needed to make it up to him. She found him at the Blackjack table just as the game was ending.

"Hey," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you winning?" Andy set his cards face-down on the table and looked up at her.

"Not really," he replied. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Prue shook her head. She removed her arms from around him and allowed him to stand up. The two of them left the casino and walked back to their suite.

"No," she sighed. She sounded defeated. "Phoebe took over for me so that we could have some alone time." She looked at him and grinned. Andy smiled and looked down at the floor.

"Really," he said. "What could we possibly do?" He looked up at her and took her hand. He unlocked the door of their suite and pulled her inside. They locked in a passionate kiss and tumbled onto the bed.

Phoebe continued Prue's search on the computer. Stopping to look at all of the pictures of the demons that came up from the words she had entered into the search bar. None of them looked anything like her premonition-demon. She cursed softly to herself and changed the words in the search bar from 'funky fingers' to 'clawed index fingers'. She started running through the list of results and clicked on a link labeled 'Morbus'. Her jaw dropped as she was faced with a picture of a familiar demon.

"Found you," she said with a smile. She quickly printed the page and ran down the hall toward Prue and Andy's suite. Without thinking, she pulled the door open, which Andy had accidentally forgotten to lock behind him. She burst into the room and immediately turned away, mortified at what she had just seen. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" She gasped as she clapped her hand over her eyes. "I didn't see anything!" She desperately tried to make her way out of the room, but without being able to see anything, she was having a very hard time.

"Damn it, Phoebe!" Prue shouted. Phoebe grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door shut behind her. She took of running down the hall and up the stairs, trying not to laugh along the way.

t


	14. Chapter 14

Andy and the three sisters were sprawled out on towels across the sun deck, soaking up the sun and working on their tans. They'd spent most of the afternoon relaxing and generally enjoying themselves as much as they could. Phoebe had met with Jessie earlier and had already made plans for that evening. She hadn't stopped talking about him since they'd arrived on the sundeck and both Andy and Prue were starting to get a little annoyed. Piper, on the other hand, had fallen asleep listening to Phoebe's non-stop chatter.

"Phoebe," said Prue finally. "Do you think you can maybe give it a rest for a bit?" She squinted from the sun as she turned to look at Phoebe. Phoebe looked back at her sister and blushed.

"Sorry," she giggled. "I'm just really, really excited." She sighed deeply, then rested the back of her head on her hands. Prue rolled her eyes and turned to look at Andy. He had his eyes shut and seemed to be enjoying doing nothing all afternoon.

"You and I can do something tonight," said Prue. "We should have a nice, romantic evening." She poked Andy's side until he turned to look at her.

"Way ahead of you," said Andy. He raised his eyebrows deviously. "I ran into Jessie a little earlier and worked a little something out." Prue propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him curiously. Andy smiled and shut his eyes again. "You and I have the whirlpool to ourselves after 8pm."

"But the pools are closed after 7pm," said Prue. "No one's supposed to be allowed in the pools after hours."

"I know," replied Andy. "Jessie worked it out with his boss. You and I are the only ones allowed in the whirlpool area at eight. We'll have complete privacy." Prue smiled and kissed Andy on the cheek.

"You are amazing," she said as she relaxed back onto her stomach.

"I know," said Andy. Prue looked over at her sisters. Phoebe had a girlish grin on her face as she sat thinking about her upcoming night with Jessie. Prue poked Piper and tried to wake her up. Piper groaned and looked over at her sister.

"Hey," said Prue. "You look tired. Are you ok?" Piper yawned and turned to look at her sister.

"I haven't been able to sleep lately," replied Piper. "I think I've slept, like, six hours in total since we got here." She pulled her head back as Prue attempted to feel her forehead. "I'm fine. I haven't run into any pointy-fingered demons yet. I think it's probably just the heat and the movement of the ship." Prue eyed Piper suspiciously, making Piper grin slightly.

"Are you sure you feel ok?" asked Prue. Piper was starting to get annoyed with the constant mothering she'd been receiving since Phoebe's premonition. She gave Prue a sincere look and nodded.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Just really, really tired."

"I usually have a hard time sleeping in new places," said Andy as he turned to look at the girls. "I've got a few sedatives in my bag downstairs if you want to take one before bed tonight."

"That would be great," Piper sighed appreciatively.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," began Prue. "What if Morbus decides to attack tonight?" Phoebe leaned over Piper to look at Prue.

"No, it's ok," said Phoebe. "Piper was awake in my premonition."

"Well, alright," said Prue reluctantly. She started standing up and grabbing her towel. She grabbed Andy's hand and pulled him to his feet. "But we should go clean up and get ready for supper. I want to be in that whirlpool at 8pm on the dot." Andy smiled and began walking toward the staircase with Prue.

"Aren't they cute," Phoebe teased as she and Piper started gathering their things to go back to their rooms.

Following supper, Prue and Andy went straight to the whirlpool. As Jessie had promised, there were no other guests in the whirlpool area. There was, however, a waiter standing next to the whirlpool ready to take their drink orders. Someone had surrounded the area with lit candles and rose petals to add to the mood. Prue gazed at the area in amazement. She had never been pampered like this before and was definitely enjoying herself. The two of them ordered their drinks and hopped into the whirlpool. The only light around them was the light emit from the candles and the light from the windows of the sky bar.

"This is far more than I was expecting," said Prue. She was still amazed with just how much Andy had planned.

"Well, we haven't really had a lot of alone time," said Andy. "I wanted to make this as special as possible."

"Yeah," said Prue apologetically. "It's kind of difficult to get alone time when you have two sisters as close as mine." The waiter brought two drinks of champagne for Andy and Prue and left the remainder of the bottle in a basket of ice next to the whirlpool. He left as soon as they'd been served.

"Don't get me wrong," said Andy. "I love your sister like they were my own, but it's nice to get you alone. All to myself." Prue leaned into Andy as he wrapped his arm around her. They sat in silence and sipped on their champagne in silence. They spent most of the night simply enjoying each other's company and staring at the stars.

Just after 3am, Jessie and Phoebe stumbled from the sky bar down to Phoebe's suite. The two of them couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Phoebe struggled to open the door of her suite as she and Jessie kissed. Once inside, Jessie pushed Phoebe against the wall and pulled her into a deep kiss. Phoebe continued their passionate kiss while un-buttoning Jessie's shirt. He shrugged it off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. They moved further into the room and moved toward Phoebe's bed. Phoebe pushed Jessie onto the bed and pulled her shirt over her head. She leaned over Jessie and began kissing his neck. He turned his head and smiled. When he opened his eyes, he could see Piper curled up in her bed, fast asleep. Jessie sat up quickly and pushed Phoebe away.

"What's wrong?" asked Phoebe. She ran her finger down his chest and looked at him.

"Your sister is right there," whispered Jessie. "We can't do this here."

"She's fine," said Phoebe. "She took a sedative before bed; she's out cold."

"I… I can't," Jessie hesitated. He began to blush and looked back at Piper. Phoebe put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back against the bed.

"I'm sure if she was joining in you'd be all for it," she teased. "Come on, we'll go up to your room then." She leaned against him and proceeded to kiss him. She stood back up and pulled him off of the bed. As she began pulling him toward the door, he stopped.

"We can't," said Jessie with a tone of regret. "My, uh… wife is up there."

"Your wife!" shouted Phoebe. She looked at him with an expression of both anger and surprise. "When the hell were you planning on telling me you were married?"

"Don't worry about it," said Jessie with a smile. He looked back at Piper to make sure they hadn't woken her up. "She's totally fine with me sleeping with other women. I mean, she sleeps with other men all the time. It keeps our relationship exciting."

"Oh, my god!" said Phoebe in disbelief. "Get the hell out of here! That's disgusting!" Jessie grabbed his shirt from the floor and quickly put it on before heading toward the door.

"If you change your mind…" Jessie started. Phoebe pushed him out forcefully and slammed the door behind him. Phoebe stood in disbelief for a moment before retrieving her shirt and slipping it back on. She looked over at Piper and sighed before grabbing her pyjamas and crawling in to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Phoebe woke up around noon the next morning. Aside from a bit of a headache, she wasn't feeling nearly as bad as she had expected. She rolled onto her side and noticed Piper, still fast asleep in the other bed. She attempted to wake her sister by calling her name and when she didn't receive any response, she grabbed one of her pillows and threw it a Piper's head. Piper groaned and stirred slightly before opening her eyes and looking over at her sister.

"What time is it?" Piper asked, her voice sounded quite raspy, having just woken up. She threw the pillow back at Phoebe and pulled her covers over her head.

"Quarter to twelve," replied Phoebe as she moved the bedside clock until the digital numbers were in her view. Piper groaned and curled into the foetal position. Phoebe rolled out of bed and walked into the den. She crossed her arms and peered out of the window. The clear sky they had been enjoying over the last couple of days had been replaced by dark clouds, which were threatening to release a flood of rain at any moment. Phoebe sighed and walked back to the bedroom. She crawled into bed with Piper, forcing her to move over to make room.

"How was your date last night?" asked Piper as she turned over to face Phoebe and wrapped her arm around Phoebe's waist.

"It sucked!" Phoebe sighed. She began picking at her fingernails as she though about her night with Jessie. "Apparently he forgot to mention that he's married." Piper propped herself on one arm and looked at Phoebe.

"Oh , honey!" said Piper sympathetically. "I'm so sorry." Phoebe shrugged and continued fidgeting with her fingers.

"It's no big deal," said Phoebe. "It was fun while it lasted." She smiled at Piper and crawled out of bed. She grabbed Piper's hand and forced her out of bed as well. "Come on," she said. "Prue is going to be pissed if we miss our lunch date."

The girls changed and got themselves ready before going downstairs to the dining room where Prue and Andy were already waiting for them.

"We were starting to think you weren't coming," said Prue, sounding slightly annoyed having been sitting in the dining room for quite awhile. The two girls pulled out their chairs and sat down.

"Hey, how was the whirlpool?" asked Piper as she browsed through the menu.

"It was great," replied Prue. "Very romantic! Phoebe, can you thank Jessie for us? He really went all out on the decorating." Phoebe didn't look up from her menu.

"Well, he's probably done it before," Phoebe retorted angrily, more to herself than to Prue.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Prue. She and Andy looked over at Phoebe expectantly, waiting for an answer. Piper shook her head as a warning, trying to stop Prue from interrogating Phoebe and further. Prue raised her eyebrow at Piper questioningly. Phoebe put the menu down and looked at Prue.

"He's married," replied Phoebe with a matter-of-fact tone. "Apparently he didn't think it was a big enough deal to tell me about it. " She swore under her breath and picked up her menu again.

"That bastard!" Prue snapped. "Do you want me to kick his ass for you? I'll totally go and beat him down right now." Phoebe smiled and shook her head.

"No, Prue," she said with a tone of appreciation. "Thanks, but no. I can deal with him on my own." Prue nodded. The waitress came around and took their orders, then disappeared into the kitchen.

"There's a performance in the show lounge this afternoon," said Andy. "Do you girls want to come with us?"

"Well, we can't hang out at the pool," Phoebe sighed as she glanced out of the window. It had started to rain lightly outside. "I think going to a show would be kind of fun." Piper nodded in agreement. "What kind of performance is it?"

"Men in drag doing diva music tributes," replied Prue with a grin. "It will definitely be entertaining."

"I'm so in," Phoebe laughed.

The show was not scheduled until 2pm, so they had plenty of time to go to the spa beforehand. Andy tried to opt out of the spa experience, but with a bit of persistence and a huge guilt trip, Prue was able to persuade Andy to join them.

"Just so you know," Andy whispered to Prue as they walked into the spa. "I am not getting anything waxed!" Prue smiled and pulled him along.

"You're not going to get a wax," she laughed. "Just a massage, maybe a nice seaweed wrap."

Piper and Phoebe sat in the waiting room. Phoebe read the brochure they had been given aloud while Piper listened to their options. She put her elbows on her knees and rested her head on her hands. From the moment she had woken up that morning she had felt horrible. Her nausea was far worse than it had been throughout the week and she had a headache that was steadily becoming an unbearable migraine.

Phoebe stopped reading the brochure and looked, sympathetically, over at her sister. "Honey, are you ok?" she asked.

"No," Piper groaned without lifting her head. Phoebe moved to the chair beside Piper and gently rubbed her back.

"Do you want to leave?" Phoebe asked. She continued to comfort her sister and placed the brochure on the table beside her.

"I think so," replied Piper. She sat up and looked Phoebe. "But you don't have to come. Stay and get a massage or something. I don't want you to miss out."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Phoebe. She pulled Piper to her feet and led her toward the door out of the spa. "I've got over a week to get pampered. Besides, if you are sick you can't be alone. Remember my premonition." Piper groaned and let her head fall back to show her aggravation.

"I am so tired of being over-protected," Piper sighed. "I haven't had any run-ins with Morbus. This is probably just heat-stroke or something."

"We can't take any chance though," said Phoebe. She wrapped her arm around Piper's waist and reached for the doorknob.

"Where are you two going?" Prue asked from the front desk.

"Piper's not feeling that great," replied Phoebe. She let go of the doorknob and turned to look at Prue. "But don't worry. I'll take care of her. You two can stay and get pampered and refreshed." Prue walked over to her sisters and put her hand on Piper's forehead.

"You are pretty warm," said Prue. "Have you been infected?"

"I don't think so," replied Piper. "Prue, will you please quit freaking out? I'm going to be fine."

"Phoebe's premonitions are never wrong," Prue warned. Phoebe smiled appreciatively. It was a big deal to her when Prue had something nice to say about her. "We need to stay alert."

"I know! I know!" Piper groaned.

"Piper, we're just trying to protect you," said Prue. Piper folded her arms and nodded.

"I know and I'm sorry," she sighed. "I just don't like all of this attention. You're supposed to be enjoying your vacation, not constantly worry about me." Prue hugged her sister and smiled.

"I promise we will ignore you as soon as Morbus is vanquished," Prue humoured. Piper rolled her eyes and displayed a defeated smile.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. "But really, you and Andy have fun and Phoebe and I will go back to our room. I don't need to be supervised by everybody." Prue nodded in agreement.

"Feel better," said Prue. Phoebe and Piper left the spa and went downstairs to their suite. Piper immediately went to the bedroom to change into her pyjamas while Phoebe sat on the couch in the den and surfed through the channels on the TV. Piper wandered into the den and sat on the couch next to Phoebe. She grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch and curled against the arm.

:"Should we watch a movie?" Phoebe asked as she continued to flip through channels.

:"Sure," replied Piper quietly, not really interested in watching TV. Phoebe glanced over at Piper, who was beginning to look really ill. Her cheeks were flushed and she had begun to tremble slightly. She stood up suddenly, the blanket fell to the floor, and she bolted toward the nearest bathroom. Phoebe quickly got up and followed her sister. She found Piper on her knees with her head over the toilet. Phoebe pulled the elastic out of her own hair, pulled Piper's hair back, and put it into a ponytail. She ran to the kitchen and brought back a glass of water, which she set on the floor next to Piper. Kneeling next to her sister, Phoebe gently rubbed Piper's back. Piper sat back against the wall and slowly sipped the water Phoebe had given her.

"How are you feeling?" Phoebe asked softly.

"Horrible," replied Piper. Phoebe smiled sympathetically and helped her sister up off of the floor.

"Come get into bed," Phoebe instructed. "I'll see if I can find something to make you feel better."

"I'll be right out," said Piper, grabbing her toothbrush off of the bathroom cupboard. Phoebe nodded and closed the bathroom door behind her. She walked into the kitchen and started rummaging through drawers, trying to find something that would make Piper feel better. She pulled out the bottle of medication Piper had been taking for her nausea. The bottle was empty.

"Dammit Piper," Phoebe sighed to herself as she realized her sister had been sick for quite some time and hadn't said anything. Prue knocked on the door of the suite, then let herself in with the spare key Piper had given her earlier. She and Andy walked inside and found Phoebe in the kitchen.

"Hey," Phoebe greeted. She held up the empty bottle of pills for Prue to see. "Either Piper's been sick for awhile or she has issues." Prue rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I knew it," she said angrily. "Where is she?"

"Bathroom," replied Phoebe as she threw the pill bottle in the trash. Prue started toward the bathroom with Andy following beside her. As she lifted her hand to knock on the door, Piper opened it suddenly. Startled to find someone standing right outside the door, she gasped and instinctively threw up her hands to freeze them. Prue, being a good witch, was unaffected by Piper's powers. Andy, on the other hand, stood completely stationary. Prue looked at Andy, then back at her sister.

"What did you do that for?" Prue snapped.

"Sorry," said Piper apologetically. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be standing right outside the door." Prue wanted to be mad, but seeing Piper looking as ill as she was made it difficult to get angry. She took Piper's hand and led her to the bedroom. As Piper crawled into bed, Andy unfroze. He looked around, completely confuse, then quickly moved to the bedroom.

"What just happened?" asked Andy. "How did you all get in here?"

"Piper froze you," replied Prue nonchalantly. She sat on the bed next to Piper and felt her forehead. "She didn't mean to. It's a fear response."

"Sorry Andy," said Piper quietly. She curled into the foetal position and looked over at Phoebe who was sitting on her own bed.

:"Don't worry about it," said Andy.

"Hey Andy," said Prue. "Could you grab a twenty from my purse and run upstairs to the shopping center? See if you can buy a thermometer."

"And Aspirin," replied Phoebe. She hadn't had any luck finding something to give to Piper.

"Maybe you'd better take my debit card instead," said Prue. "I don't think a twenty will cover it." Andy nodded and went back to his suite to grab Prue's debit card.

"Prue, you and Andy should go to the show," said Piper as she looked over at the clock. "It's starting in ten minutes."

"We don't need to see it," said Prue. "Are you sure you haven't run into Morbus?" She looked down at Piper and brushed Piper's bangs out of her eyes.

"Not today for sure," replied Piper. "And if he had infected me a few days ago, wouldn't I have been sick before?" She looked up at Prue questioningly.

"You were," Phoebe pointed out. "You've been feeling off for days!"

"I've just been a little seasick," Piper corrected. "Morbus' power is supposed to work fast and I would have felt like this a lot earlier."

"Maybe not," said Prue. "We are way more powerful than any other witch that Morbus has infected. Maybe his power doesn't work as fast on us." Piper sighed and looked away.

"I think there may have been one point on our first night when he may have got me," Piper groaned. She was feeling really guilty and slightly aggravated with herself for not connecting the dots on her own.

"Don't worry honey," said Phoebe. She walked around Piper's bed and sat next to her. "We're not going to let anything happen to you." Piper nodded.

Over the next couple of hours, Piper's condition went from bad to worse. Her temperature had increased from 102 degrees to 105 degrees. She lay in bed, trembling uncontrollable and soaked in sweat. Phoebe sat beside her, gently dabbing Piper's forehead with a cool cloth. Prue pulled the sheet over Piper, attempting to stop her from shaking.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe questioned. "We're trying to get her temperature down."

"Her shaking like that is going to make it higher than the sheet will," Prue explained.

Phoebe watched Piper closely. She was no longer worried about an attack from Morbus. With Piper in this condition, where was no way she or Prue would leave her alone. What worried her more was the fact that Piper had a dangerously high fever and they had no way to get her to a hospital in a short period of time.

"Prue," said Phoebe. Her voice wavered nervously. "She's not looking good. She's not even responsive anymore. We need to get her some help."

"I know," said Prue. "But I don't know what to do besides trying to get her fever down."

"There must be someone on this ship with some type of medical background," said Phoebe. Prue nodded in agreement.

"I'll go ask Andy to look for someone," Prue suggested. "Stay here with Piper and I'll be right back." Phoebe nodded and watched as Prue quickly left the room. Phoebe felt Piper's forehead for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon. Piper continued trembling uncontrollably and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

"Don't worry Piper," said Phoebe softly. "We're going to get help." She thought for a minute, then stood up. "I'm going to run a cool bath for you. We need to get your temperature down." She walked around Piper's bed and into the bathroom. Technically, she wasn't leaving Piper alone. Sure, she was in another room, but she was less than ten feet away and she could still see Piper. As she turned toward the tub to run the water, Morbus shimmered into the room. He pushed the bathroom door closed and jammed a chair under the doorknob.

"No!" Phoebe gasped. She ran for the bathroom door and desperately tried to push it open. She tried to call for Piper, Prue, and Andy, but the sound was muffled by the door and there was no way Prue or Andy would hear her from their suite across the corridor.

Morbus approached Piper's bedside. Debilitated from her fever, she couldn't react and freeze the demon beside her. In the state she was in, her powers probably wouldn't have worked anyway. Morbus grabbed Piper by her shoulders. His hands immediately began to emit a red glow as Piper's power was transmitted to him. Piper's body stiffened within his grip. Either the extremely high fever or the transfer of her powers to Morbus had sent her body into a fit of convulsions. At that precise moment, Prue walked back into the room. But she was too late. The power transfer was complete. Morbus let go of Piper and turned to look at Prue. He smiled fiendishly and shimmered back out of the room before she could send him flying or impale him with a sharp object using her powers.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all for the great reviews. I really love reading them! I've actually caught myself grinning like an idiot while reading some of them. Haha. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far. I'll try to update as often as possible, but I'm currently doing my student teaching for the next two weeks, so it may take me awhile. I still have a bunch of ideas running through my head for this story, so keep checking in. I'll try to keep it exciting. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prue ran to Piper's side and felt her wrist for a pulse. She could hear Phoebe banging desperately on the inside of the bathroom and screaming Piper's name. Prue waved her arm in the air, sending the chair that was blocking the door of the bathroom flying off to the side. Phoebe burst into the room and ran to Piper and Prue.

"What the hell were you doing?" Prue exclaimed angrily. "You weren't supposed to leave her!" Phoebe was slightly caught off guard. She began stumbling on her words, trying to come up with an explanation.

"I… I was going to run her a bath to bring her fever down," Phoebe whimpered. "I was only a few feet away. I thought she would be fine."

"Well, she's not!" Prue snapped. Phoebe was used to being a disappointment to Prue and making her angry, but she had never seen Prue this angry before. "This is all your fault!" Phoebe tried to stop the tears that were beginning to spill over.

"Prue, I…" began Phoebe.

"Prue cut her off before she could finish. "You screwed up Phoebe!" Prue snarled. "And now Piper's going to die! Go and get help before I do something I'll regret!" Phoebe quickly turned to leave, trying not to cry in front of Prue. The second the door closed, she allowed herself to break down. She couldn't help but think that Prue was right. She should have stayed with Piper. This whole mess was completely her fault and she had known what was going to happen. If anyone could have prevented it from happening, it should have been her. She had never seen Prue this angry in her entire life. If Piper were ok, she would have been able to calm her down. Phoebe was so distraught that she failed to notice that Morbus had shimmered in behind her. He grabbed her in one arm and extracted the claw of his free hand.

Prue sat beside Piper, desperately trying to get her to wake up. She could hear Phoebe scream her name from the hallway, but she was far too pissed off with her to find out what she wanted.

"Thank you for making this so easy," Morbus chuckled before shimmering out of sight. Phoebe stood in shock, clutching her side where Morbus had jabbed her. She thought about going back into her suite to tell Prue, but then reconsidered her decision. She figured it would just piss Prue off even more if she knew that she had allowed Morbus to get her. Right now, she needed to help Piper. She continued down the corridor and headed upstairs to find help.

At the top of the stairs, she ran into Andy who was leading Jessie and the ship's medic downstairs towards the girls' suite.

"Phoebe?" Andy asked, slightly surprised to see her away from Piper. "What's wrong? Is Piper ok?"

"No," Phoebe sobbed. "And it's my fault." Andy wrapped his arms around Phoebe, attempting to comfort her. Pulling away, he took her hand and led her, Jessie, and the medic down to the girls' suite. Phoebe opened the door and let the others go into the bedroom ahead of her. She really didn't want to face Prue until she had calmed down a bit.

She watched from the doorway as the medic assessed Piper's condition and talked with Prue. Jessie noticed Phoebe cowering in the doorway and swiftly approached her.

"Hey," said Jessie. "Are you all right?"

"Do I look all right?" Phoebe snapped. "What are you doing in here? We are in the middle of a family crisis right now, so you need to leave!"

"Phoebe, I know I should have told you before," said Jessie, attempting to defend his prior actions. Phoebe looked at him in disbelief.

"This really isn't the time to discuss that!" said Phoebe angrily. She grabbed him by the arm and led him to the door. "I told you. I don't want to see you again!" She pushed him out and slammed the door. When she turned around, Pure was standing in front of her. She still looked very pissed off.

"Right now is really not the time for you love-life drama!" Prue growled. She pushed passed Phoebe and left the suite. She walked across the corridor and into her own suite. She shut the door behind her and slid to the floor. She hadn't wanted anyone to see her cry. She didn't often show her emotions. She felt that it would make her appear weak. In the midst of her breakdown, she noticed a bluish-white light flashing within the bedroom. She wiped her face and got up to go to the bedroom. She approached the room cautiously, expecting to see Morbus or another demon waiting for her.

Brightly lit orbs surrounded the queen-sized bed. Within the glow, Prue noticed the Book of Shadows materialise on the bed. It sprang open and the pages fluttered as though they were caught in a breeze. The orbs faded out of sight and the pages of the Book of Shadows fell flat, exposing the page about Morbus.


	17. Chapter 17

Noticing that Prue had left the room, Andy quickly got up and went back to his suite to check on her. The medic was left alone in the bedroom with Piper to finish his assessment and give her some medication to bring her fever down. As he left the bedroom, he passed Phoebe and explained that he would come back later to check on Piper. Phoebe nodded and shut the door behind him as he left the suite.

Phoebe wandered slowly into the bedroom and crawled into bed with Piper. She rested her head on Piper's ribcage and listened closely to her steady heartbeat and slow breathing. She knew that cuddling up to Piper wasn't good for her fever, but she found it comforting listening to Piper's pulse and knowing that she was still alive. It was hard to tell just by looking at her. Phoebe soon found herself falling asleep. A few minutes later, Piper's eyes flipped open. Her expression was blank and her eyes were glazed over.

Andy walked into his suite and found Prue, sitting on the bed, reading a page in a large green book that completely covered her lap.

"What is that?" he asked, sitting next to Prue and glancing at the sketch of Morbus.

"The Book of Shadows," replied Prue absently as she continued to read the book.

"I didn't see you unpack that earlier," said Andy. "How did you fit it into your bag?"

"I didn't bring it with me," replied Prue. "It just appeared." Andy looked confused, but he knew better to ask any further questions. The less he knew about witchcraft, the better.

"It doesn't come in a travel-sized edition?" he humoured. Prue smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

"I wish," Prue chuckled. "Unfortunately, no."

"Is this your demon?" asked Andy. He pointed to the sketch of Morbus. Prue nodded.

"That's him," Prue sighed. She cursed under her breath as she stared at the sketch with a look of pure hatred. "I can't wait to vanquish this son of a bitch." Andy wrapped his arm around Prue's shoulder. They both sat quietly as Prue continued to research the demon.

"Does it say anything that might help Piper?" Andy inquired, breaking the short term of silence.

"Within twenty-four hours the victim will become deathly ill. As they near death, the victims will go into a state similar to that of the un-dead," Pure read. "The effects of Morbus' powers will be reversed once he has been vanquished. However, if the victim takes the life of another, they will remain in their un-dead state until the illness inevitably kills them."

"So, what does that mean exactly?" asked Andy. Pure frowned and reread the paragraph to herself. They both fell silent as the door of their suite opened then clicked shut. They stared at the bedroom door, not knowing who had just walked into their room.

"Phoebe?" Prue asked hopefully. Piper appeared in the doorway, her head hung limply to one side as she walked awkwardly into the room. Her expression was fixed in a blank stare, which seemed to be focused on Andy. He immediately go up off of the bed to help her, not realising that he was making a huge mistake.

"Andy, no!" Prue exclaimed. She leapt off of the bed, making the Book of Shadows fall to the floor, and ran to stop Andy. As he turned to look back at Prue, Piper leapt onto his back and attempted to strangle him. Using her powers, Prue sent Piper flying across the room. She hit one of the bedroom walls and slid, unconscious, to the floor.

"That is what the book meant," Prue snapped impatiently. She grabbed a chair from the den and pulled it into the bedroom. Andy picked Piper up off of the floor and held her upright on the chair, while Prue tied her hands behind her back. As Piper regained consciousness, she raised her head and stared at Andy. Her eyes were glassy and fogged over and her gaze was empty. Andy stepped back defensively. Never in his life did he think he'd be afraid of Piper, but he was definitely starting to feel threatened.

"We need to find Morbus and vanquish him," said Prue angrily, looking at what her sister had become. "I can't leave her like this." Andy nodded and followed her out of the suite.

"Are you sure it's safe to leaver her alone?" asked Andy. "Maybe we should get Phoebe to watch her."

"Phoebe was supposed to be watching her before," Prue argued. "That's twice now that she's screwed up with Piper." Andy grabbed Prue's hand as she turned to walk down the corridor. "What?" she snapped.

"Maybe Phoebe didn't screw up," said Andy. He pointed to the door of Piper and Phoebe's suite, which had been left open a crack. "Maybe Piper attacked her." Prue looked at him with a horrified expression. She had been so busy being angry with Phoebe that she didn't even consider that fact that her baby sister could be in serious trouble. She darted passed Andy and burst into her sisters' suite.

As the two of them disappeared into the suite, one of the ship's housekeepers continued his rounds from room to room. He knocked on the door of Prue and Andy's suite and, when no one answered, he opened the door walked inside. Assuming that no one was in the suite, he walked into the bedroom to change to bedding and do a quick clean of everything.

He immediately noticed Piper to a chair and quickly moved to help her. As he untied her, she looked up at him and grinned evilly. The housekeeper pulled Piper to her feet and held her up by her shoulders.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "Do you know who did this to you?" Piper's head tipped limply to one side as she stared at him. Without any warning, Piper grabbed the housekeeper and pushed him to the ground. He screamed as she grabbed the chair that she had been tied to and raised it above her head, ready to thrust it down on him.


	18. Chapter 18

Prue and Andy moved cautiously through Piper and Phoebe's suite, not sure of what they were about to find. Upon walking into the bedroom, they noticed Phoebe lying, unconscious, in a heap on the floor. Prue ran over to her sister and flipped her on to her back. Phoebe groaned and looked up at Prue.

"What happened?" asked Prue as she helped Phoebe to her feet.

"Piper threw me against the wall," replied Phoebe. She ran her fingers through her hair and felt the lump left from where her head had connected with the wall. "I'm not really sure why, but she didn't seem like herself."

"She's not," said Prue. "It's part of Morbus' power." Prue explained everything she had learned from the Book of Shadows as they walked back into the corridor. She stopped short when she noticed the housekeeper's cart outside the door of her suite. "Oh no!" she gasped. "Piper!"

They ran into the room just as Piper raised the chair above her head. Prue waved her arm, making the chair fly out of Piper's hand and land on the bed. Piper turned and looked angrily back at Prue. Prue stepped back, but kept eye contact with Piper. While Piper's attention was focused on Prue, the housekeeper scrambled to his feet and ran out of the suite. Piper watched him leave the room, but remained where she was standing. She turned her focus back on her sister, then looked over at Andy.

As she approached Andy and prepared to attack, he grabbed her by the arm, turned her around, and held her with both of her hands behind her back. She struggled in his grasp while Prue grabbed the chair off of the bed. They restrained Piper to the chair and went into the kitchen to talk.

"We need to find Morbus," said Prue angrily. She sat at the kitchen table and rested her head in her hands.

"What do we do with Piper until we do?" Phoebe asked. She peered around the corner and watched Piper, who was struggling to get out of her restraints.

"I don't know," Prue sighed, not lifting her head to acknowledge her sister. Andy stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Until we vanquish Morbus, I guess."

"But we don't know when he's going to show up next," said Phoebe. "We can't leave her tied to a chair for the next week!"

"Do you have a better idea?" Prue snapped. She looked angrily up at her sister. Phoebe glared back at her and opened her mouth to say something nasty back to Prue. Andy quickly cut in, taking over Piper's mediator position.

"Is there anything in that big book that can help you find him?" He asked. "Maybe there's a spell or something."

"No, just a vanquishing spell," replied Prue. She continued to glare at Phoebe for a moment, before looking at Morbus' page in the Book of Shadows. She thought for a moment before speaking again. "He's not going to stop with Piper's power," she explained. "He wasn't all of our powers."

"We already know that," Phoebe huffed, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Let me finish!" Prue growled. "If he wants our powers too, he's going to come around for one of us eventually."

"Too late," Phoebe grumbled. Prue looked at her in awe.

"He got you already?" asked Prue in disbelief. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't feel like getting yelled at!" Phoebe snapped. "You haven't exactly been the most understanding person lately." Prue felt a twinge of guilt with that last comment. With her attention focused on Piper, sh had been a bit short with Phoebe.

"Girls! Fighting with each other is not helping Piper!" Andy interfered. The girls nodded.

"I think I have a plan," said Prue. She began whispering her plan to Andy and Phoebe, quiet enough so that Morbus wouldn't hear her if he were eavesdropping on them.

Later that evening, Phoebe lay in bed, curled in the foetal position, clutching her stomach. Prue gently dabbed Phoebe's forehead with a cool, wet cloth. She stood up and went to the bathroom to re-dampen the cloth. Morbus shimmered into the room and smiled as he looked down at Phoebe. He moved swiftly over to the bathroom door and showed a chair under the doorknob as he had before. He looked over at Piper, who was struggling in her restraints on the chair that Prue had tied her to. He smiled, then moved over to Phoebe.

"You were so much easier than Piper," he chuckled as he grabbed Phoebe's shoulders. As his hands began to glow red, Phoebe looked up at him and smiled deviously.

"Nor quite," she whispered. She stabbed Morbus in the stomach with a knife that she had been hiding under her sheets. "You should have paid better attention. Your powers don't work that fast on the Charmed Ones." Morbus pulled away and held his wound. His bright green blood oozed through his fingers.

Prue moved the chair from under the doorknob with her powers and opened the door. With a wave of her arm, she sent Morbus crashing into the wall. He looked over at Prue as she pulled the vanquishing spell from her pocket and quickly shimmered out of the room.

Andy ran into the room when he heard the crash. Phoebe crawled out of bed and tried wiping some of the green blood off of her top.

"Are you ok?" asked Prue.

"I'm a little nauseous," replied Phoebe, "but besides that, I'm fine." She looked over at the spot where Morbus had shimmered out. "Now what do we do?"

"He's going to come back for you eventually," said Prue. She folded the spell and put it back in her pocket. "We'll just have to rethink our plan."

"I'm not really liking the idea of me being the bait," Phoebe groaned.

"I know," said Prue, "but it's the only way to get him to show up." Andy stepped over the pool of blood Morbus had left behind and walked over to Prue's side.

"This would be so much easier if Piper could freeze him," Phoebe sighed. "How are we going to keep him in the room long enough to say the vanquishing spell?"

"I'll think of something," replied Prue.

In the corner of the room, Piper stopped struggling and her eyes seemed to become clear. She looked up at her sisters, trying not to panic due to the fact that she just woke up tied to a chair.

"Prue?" she whimpered.


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone looked over at Piper; surprised to hear her say something intelligible. Prue ran over to Piper and untied her hands.

"What happened?" Piper asked, still a little shaken up. Prue kneeled in front of her sister and held her hands.

"You weren't yourself for awhile," replied Prue. "We had to tie you down."

"Does this mean we vanquished Morbus?" Phoebe asked as Prue helped Piper to her feet. Piper stood unsteadily for a second before collapsing. Andy ran to help. He picked Piper up and put her into her bed.

"No, I don't think so," replied Prue. "I think his powers were weakened when you stabbed him."

Andy sat next to Piper and held her hand. He placed his hand on her forehead and looked over at Prue.

"Any change?" Phoebe asked. Andy shook his head.

"No," he replied. "She's still really warm." Prue crossed her arms and watched her sister. Morbus shimmered into the kitchen and attempted to listen for the Charmed Ones' next plan. Piper, who had started to fall asleep, suddenly opened her eyes. Her expression changed and her eyes returned to the foggy state they had been in before. With her free hand, she made a move for Andy's throat. Andy grabbed Piper's wrist and pushed it against the bed. He let go of her other hand and grabbed her wrist instead, which he then pushed against the bed. He held Piper down by both of her wrists while she struggled to free herself so that she could attack him.

"What the hell just happened?" Andy grunted. Piper was small, but she had enough strength to make it hard for Andy to hold her down.

"We only wounded Morbus," replied Prue. "His powers were weakened so they're not having their full effect on Piper anymore."

"Interesting," said Andy sarcastically. "Can I get a little help here?" Prue quickly helped Andy restrain Piper to the bed. While they struggled with Piper, Phoebe ran into the bathroom.

"I think Morbus is going to be showing up again sooner than we thought," said Prue. She walked into the bathroom to take car of Phoebe. As Morbus shimmered out of the kitchen, Piper stopped struggling and looked up at Andy. She frowned and looked at her wrists. She opened her mouth to ask Andy why she was tied to the bed, but Andy answered before she could ask.

"You keep changing," Andy explained. "We're going to have to keep you like this until that demon-thing is vanished."

"Vanquished," Piper corrected him. She smiled and relaxed against her pillows. "Where are my sisters?"

"In the bathroom," replied Andy. "Phoebe's not feeling well." Piper's expression became serious.

"Did Morbus get her?" she asked. Andy nodded. Piper sighed and rolled her eyes. "Dammit!"

"Don't worry," said Andy. "I think Prue has a plan."

"Piper was sick for days before she got to this point," Phoebe groaned as she and Prue walked back into the room. "Why is this going so much faster with me?" She crawled into bed and curled into the foetal position. Prue poured a glass of water in the kitchen and brought it into the bedroom for Phoebe.

"Piper was fighting it," replied Prue. "You're not and we don't want you to." Phoebe mumbled something to herself and took the glass of water that Prue was handing her.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Piper. Prue looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey, you're yourself again," said Prue happily.

"I am," replied Piper. "Now, plan… spill."

"Can't," said Prue. "Morbus might be listening."

"So, you're going to vanquish Morbus by yourself?" Phoebe groaned.

"I guess I'm going to have to," said Prue. "Aren't I?" She looked over at Piper and grinned. Piper laughed sarcastically and glared at Prue.

"That's really not funny," said Piper as she fidgeted with her restraints.

"Sorry sweetie," said Prue. She got up and brushed some of Piper's hair behind her ear. "But it is a little bit funny." Piper's eyes once again clouded over and she pulled at her restraints. Andy jumped to his feet and moved toward the door. Prue grabbed Andy's hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

"What are we doing?" Andy asked.

"I think it would be best if you stayed away from Piper while she's like that," replied Prue. "She doesn't seem to be interested in me or Phoebe, but she obviously has no problem attacking you." Andy nodded. They both heard Phoebe run through the bedroom and into the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," Prue sighed. "Stay away from Piper." She went back into the bedroom and into the bathroom to help Phoebe. Morbus shimmered into the bedroom and peered into the kitchen to make sure Andy wasn't paying attention. He moved over to Piper and removed her restraints.

"Go get him," he whispered as he pulled Piper out of bed and turned her toward the kitchen. Piper stood in the doorway and stared blankly at Andy. He turned around just as Piper leapt at him.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry I took so long to update this everybody. Classes have been really hectic lately. That and trying to come up with a spell for this chapter. : p I am by no means a poet or spell-writer. Well, this is the last chapter, I hope you like it!

Morbus stood in the doorframe, an evil grin spread across his face as Piper clawed at Andy. Piper wrapped her fingers around Andy's neck and attempted to strangle him as he desperately tried to pry her off of him.

"Hey!" Prue shouted from the door of the bathroom. Morbus turned to look at her and Phoebe before shimmering out of sight. Prue ran into the kitchen and grabbed Piper. She pulled her off of Andy and pushed her out of the way. Returning to her normal state, Piper landed, unconscious, on the floor.

Prue helped Andy to his feet and examined the marks that Piper had left around his neck. Phoebe stumbled into the room and steadied herself by holding onto the kitchen cupboard. She looked around the room and rolled her eyes.

"This guy just won't give up," Phoebe groaned.

"Not until he gets what he came for," replied Prue. "At least we know when he's around."

"How so?" asked Phoebe. She moved out of the way as Andy slipped through the door with Piper in his arms. She and Prue followed him into the bedroom and sat on Phoebe's bed.

"Piper keeps changing when Morbus is close," replied Prue. "I think that because we wounded him, his power over her is weak."

"That would make sense," said Phoebe. She was trembling so badly that Prue could feel the bed moving. She placed her hand on her sisters forehead, then forced her to lie down.

"You need to take it easy," said Prue. "You're getting worse."

"But that's good, right?" Phoebe shivered. "The sooner he comes for me, the sooner we can get Piper back to normal."

"Wow, that's really selfless Pheebs," said Prue. "You really are sick, aren't you?" She smiled sarcastically.

"Very funny," Phoebe groaned. She curled into the foetal position and pulled her pillow over her head. Prue looked down at her sister and rubbed Phoebe's arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"So, now what?" asked Andy. He got up and examined his neck in the mirror hanging on the wall. "Phoebe's not looking too good and Piper's completely out of it. He's going to come for you next, isn't he."

"No," replied Prue. "I won't let him. And I'm going to get my sisters back to normal. I have a plan, but I can't execute it until Morbus comes back."

"But the last time you tried to vanquish him, he disappeared." Said Andy.

Prue stood up and walked toward Andy. She stopped beside him and looked at their reflections in the mirror. "Trust me," she whispered. "I know what I'm doing." She looked over at Piper, who was still unconscious and back in her restraints. "And as soon as Piper flips out again, then I can vanquish the son of a bitch that did this to my sisters. Andy pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry," said Andy. "They're going to be fine."

"I know," replied Prue. "But thanks for the support." Andy smiled and squeezed her closer. Behind them, Piper began to regain her consciousness. She looked over at Prue and Andy with a glassy stare and tried to pull her hands free. Prue pulled Andy into the corridor and peered into the bedroom. Morbus shimmered into the room and looked down at Phoebe. He looked around the room, making sure Prue was nowhere in sight, then approached Phoebe's bedside.

Prue pulled a small piece of paper from her back pocket and whispered silently, keeping her eye on Morbus. Morbus pulled Phoebe out from under her pillow and extracted his claws. Phoebe's body became stiff and her eyes rolled back in her head. Prue continued to whisper the vanquishing spell she had copied from the Book of Shadows, gradually speaking louder as her temper rose from watching Morbus attack her sister.

"Demon of illness, host of sorrow,

Weakening those whose powers you borrow."

Morbus looked back, startled to see Prue approaching him. She continued his chant as Morbus desperately tried to complete the power transfer so that he could shimmer out of the room.

"Now with these words and with this spell,

We Halliwell witches vanquish you to hell"

Prue let the paper drop to the floor and watched as Morbus let go of her sister and tried to back away. He screamed as his body burst into flames before exploding out of sight. Demon blood and dust exploded throughout the room, covering Phoebe completely in a green ooze. She sat up and wiped the blood from her eyelids. When she looked at Prue, she looked as though she was wearing a creamy, green mask. Prue covered her mouth with her hands and tried not to laugh.

"Did you get him?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's gone," replied Prue. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and threw it over to Phoebe.

"I don't want to interrupt," said Piper. "But can I get a little help here?" She looked over at Prue and Andy and pulled at her restraints. Andy smiled and walked over to her to help her out.

The sisters and Andy stood outside the bar, gazing out at the island they were fast approaching. The sun was just beginning to set and the boat would be docking in a few hours, just in time for the passengers to his the clubs before going to bed.

"We should do this more often," Phoebe sighed. "Aside from the few demon annoyances, this has actually been a pretty fun trip."

"Yeah, I haven't really had any fun yet," said Piper sarcastically. Phoebe smiled and hugged Piper.

"Poor baby," said Phoebe. "Well, we still have a few more days to have fun." Piper smiled and leaned back against Phoebe.

"And demon attacks are going to be a lot less aggravating now that we have the Book of Shadows," said Prue. "We can vanquish them in an instant now."

"I think now that we've vanquished Morbus, there aren't going to be any more demon att…" Piper began. She was cut off suddenly when Phoebe cupped her hand over her mouth.

"Do not say that!" said Phoebe. "You're going to jinx it!" Piper rolled her eyes and pulled Phoebe's hand away.

"Sorry," said Piper.

"Well, that's enough demon talk," said Andy. "I want to enjoy the rest of this vacation without any references to demons, warlocks, or magic."

"Good idea," said Prue. "You know what I think would be good? Another martini."

"I am all for that," Phoebe giggled. The girls placed their empty glasses on a nearby table and walked back to the bar with Andy following close behind.


End file.
